Infinity323's Strategy Guides
Hey guys! This is my strategy guide, which will include my strategies for layouts, actions, and how to stay out of trouble! I'm a really cool and fun guy, so you will see some polls along the way to lighten the mood. Cheers! Infinity323 Message Wall Blog 10:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC-5) More will come soon! Are you a fan of me? Yes Of Course I am willing to give my life for you! If you do not vote I will hunt you down ;). Find the Clan War part of the guide here . Layout Strategies This section are my tips for layouts. I have a farming layout, as I like resources. What layout do you have? Trophy Hunter Farmer Hybrid Trophy Hunters If you want to be a trophy hunter, protecting your defenses and Town Hall are your main priorities. To do this, put your Town Hall in the middle of the base, and put your defenses close by, but spread out so that 50% of your base won't be wiped out. Your resource storages should be your second priority, and you should put them close to your defenses. If you look at Jorge Yao's base, he is more of a trophy hunter because he surrounds his town hall with walls and puts the storages somewhere else. Farmers Farmers should protect resource storages and protect them with defenses. The Town Hall is not really a big deal. Some farmers might think if they want to put the Town Hall in or out of their base, but it is advisable to leave them out to be able to get easy shields and warn off a few players. Pros: *If your Town Hall is destroyed, you get a free 12 hour shield. *If your opponent attacked only to destroy the Town Hall, you only lose 1000 gold and elixir. *You lose trophies! (It can go either way for you) Cons: *You are in danger of many attacks. *You lose trophies! (It can go either way for you) Hybrids Hybrid players will do both what Trophy Hunters and Farmers do, hence the name, "hybrid". Overall Tactics Some tactics can be used for all players. Spiking This strategy keeps those pesky Wall Breakers from breaking your real walls. What you do is put walls in this way: This way Wall Breakers will hit the wrong wall instead of the wall the attacker wants to hit. Note: Thanks to the new Wall Breaker AI, this tactic no longer works. Funneling This strategy can make lots of troops die. What you do is place your walls in a particular way so that troops will go in that area. Usually people will put traps in that place where the funneling is, but you can also put a mortar close by so that once the troops are bunched up, the mortar will bring them down.' Note: You CAN use spikes to funnel wall breakers into a spring trap.' Pocketing your Base One of the best ways I have seen to make your base better is to separate it! Do you know what that means? It is when you have many sections in your base, making wall breakers useless and making it harder to win the battle. For example look at this picture: The base is separated into little sections. To break all those walls, you would have to use many wall breakers. And even if you did have that many wall breakers, they might not go where you want them to go and may get killed easily. A pocketed base also usually intimidates attackers, causing them to skip your base. So I suggest you use this tactic. Actions I am a farmer when it comes to layout position, but I am a hybrid raider. What do you raid for? Trophies Resources Both Trophy Hunters Trophy Hunters should attack a lot. They raid for trophies rather than resources. Their goal should be to get to the top of their league. Just to remind, get 400 trophies to be in the bronze league, 800 in the silver league, 1400 in the gold league, 2000 to get in crystal, 2600 to get in master, and 3200 to get in champion! Chase those trophies! Farmers Farmers should try to not take shields for granted, as they will keep your resources safe. They should raid for resources. They should also upgrade the resource collectors so they can earn resources faster. Neat Tactics for Farmers *Elixir Hiding :What you do is queue up expensive troops in your barracks when your camps are full. Wall Breakers are more useful in this tactic, for it is the most expensive when all troop levels are balanced and has a low housing space. *Trophy Dropping, it is used to: **Protect your resources (as players with lower trophies only attack you). **Make it easier to raid for resources. :Just simply place a troop onto a base and watch your trophies drop! If you are farming, don't stuff your resource storages in the middle of the base. If an enemy breaches that part of the base, say good bye to lots of your resources. You should spread them out through your base. Tactics for All *Never ever make your focus upgrading your Town Hall as fast as you can! You ask, "Why not?" Here is why: **It will cost more to raid when you have a higher Town Hall level. **People may make fun of you. **You will be an easy target. *Also make sure you upgrade your DEFENSES and WALLS. If you don't you will be raided easily. Hybrid Attack Strategies Since I do what farmers and trophy hunters do, I will share my army with you. Total: 135 army camp space First, what I always do is kill the mortar(s) with the lightning spells. Second, I send in the wall breakers to break the wall. Third, I use the giants to kill the air defense. Fourth, I send my healer to chase the giants. Fifth, once most of the defenses are dead, I send in my barbs/archers. Sixth, I watch my troops destroy the village. Another camp I sometimes have is: Total: 135 space First, I kill the mortars with the lightning spells. Second, I break the wall with the wall breakers. Third, I kill the defenses with the giants. Fourth, I send in the barbs. Fifth, I send in the goblins when most defenses are dead. Sixth, I watch the village get destroyed. Total: 185 space Total: 200 Space First, send in your dragons so that they kill the nearest Air Defense. Second, when the dragons destroy 1/3 of the base and trigger all the air bombs, send in the minions. Third, you can use the archers to clean up the outside stuff. Fourth, watch yourself get three stars. (The Lightning Spells are backup.) Total: 200 Space All you need to do is destroy the village with your dragons. If you need to destroy a specific defense, use the lightning spells. Tactics *Spend your resources! This is hard for me. *Raid a lot! When using my first army, I got a lot of gold using that army multiple times. Train your army, and tap the game once in 2 minutes to keep the game from that annoying reload button. *Train your troops before you raid. Quite a bit of your troops will be waiting once you come back from destroying a village. Staying out of trouble Chatting Have you been reported before? Yes No So when you are chatting, you are in risk of being reported, right? So what I do is have a good attitude when chatting. My tips are: *Don't cuss! You will get reported a lot. *Say encouraging things! It keeps people from fighting. Say things like "Nice Clan" or "Nice Base". Don't say things like "My clan is better than yours" or "Your base sucks". That will cause fights. *Stay civil. Kids play this game! *Give a reason why people should join your clan. Saying "join" for no apparent reason will annoy people. Clan I have learned valuable things in a clan. Those are to: *Donate, Donate, Donate! Usually if you do not donate, you will will get kicked or demoted. *Participate in clan chat. If all you do is request and don't say a word, you'll get kicked for being "inactive". *Post replays. Other clan members can help you improve raids or your base. That's what clans are for, right? *Don't say bad words. Be respectful. *Kick the inactive and the selfish members. All they do is make you waste troops and take up space in your clan. Have you been kicked or demoted before? Yes No *Never give elder to someone who just joined (except if everyone else is elder). These people can troll and destroy your clan when you are sleeping, or just away. *Don't ask for leadership frequently. You'll get kicked for being a nuisance. *Do not step down as leader! Never do this, as this can result in bad ways. (Yes, not even if Jorge Yao joins you.) Update Suggestion: Add a new type of message thing that lets the leader confirm a kick. *As a leader, be active! If your clan members notice you are inactive, they may leave. Category:Strategy Guides